


What will people think, hamid

by Now_look_here



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_look_here/pseuds/Now_look_here
Summary: his father voice rang in his ears. his father was always so upset when hamid played outside and brought dirt onto his floor, 'hamid, you're never going to get anywhere in life if you're not presentable'
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	What will people think, hamid

The mud, blood and something else, what exactly hamid doesn't know, cracked as him shakily tried get to his feet, looking around hamid saw that all his friends were in a similar way. Sasha's jacket was caked in mud, her hand had a nasty gash, leaving her blood in hamid's palm when Sasha's hand shot out to help him up. Hamid suppressed the need to wipe his hand. 'you good, mate?' sasha said, to anyone else, she'd look almost bored as she started picking up the various daggers littering the floor, some her's, some others. of course!, Thank you for helping me up, are you ok?' maybe Hamid's voice is a bit higher then usual, if Sasha noticed, she didn't say anything. She just nodded and give him a small smirk.

'God, look at you hamid, you're filthy' Bertie shouted over zolf's head, who was currently trying to pick some tree branches out of his beard, Zolf flinched slightly at the volume of Bertie's voice. hamid bit his lip, his father voice rang in his ears. his father was always so upset when hamid played outside and brought dirt onto his floor, 'hamid, you're never going to get anywhere in life if you're not presentable' 

His father always said it with disappointment like Hamid was very silly for not knowing, His mother tried to say that they only looking out for him. A al tahan can't be saw looking like that. Oh lord, hamid, what will people think? 

You're wear that to dinner, are you, Hamid?

Hamid, fix your coat right now or so help me god

you look like a mess Hamid.

Hamid, Hamid, Hamid 

"Hamid!" He jumped at the hand on his shoulder and look up to see zolf's concerned eyes digging a hole into his. Oh, he wasn't back in that room, his father towering over him, he isn't hiding in his room trying to push back sobs, hoping and praying that his father won't hear.

he's with his friends, Sasha, who's trying to get Bertie to quiet down as him get louder 'another amazing success for the macguffingham name!' and Zolf who just mumbled 'you didn't do shit'. Which startled a laugh out of hamid. Zolf give him a smile, 'so..... Are...ar- you're okay, right?, You were just looking off into space' 

'just one moment' Hamid lights a spell on his fingers and flicks his wrist with a spark, everything is presentable once again 'quite, thank you, zolf' 

And with that they start trying to catch up with Bertie who still ranting and Sasha who's stopped trying to shut him up. The ghost of His father's voice still playing in his head. 

what will people think, hamid'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I met hamid's family, I can't believe I get Salah sr. characterisation correctly


End file.
